The Graduate
by AdriJ254
Summary: The day has come, no longer with Theodore be confined to the horrors of high school. He's finally graduating and his family could not be prouder. This is in the same universe as The Strong Man and the Squish, if you have unanswered questions, go check that story out.


**Hello Friends!! How are you guys doing? I'm feeling pretty legit today, so I finished this idea that I've had since my cousin graduated high school earlier this month. I actually started writing this during the graduation ceremony, but then...I just kinda stopped...but that was like 2 weeks ago, and I finished it...and you guys never knew about it...so I guess you didn't need to know that either...but look, I'm trying to be transparent with you guys. I like being honest with you all. Literally right now, I'm moving my uncle out his apartment. I'm typing on my phone...like now, if you follow me on snap, you should know.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This, again, is apart of The Marvelous Adventures of the Strong Man and the Squish. I just didn't add it to that story because it's mainly Christian and Ana point of view. Rather than Teddy or Camila.**

 **As always, please review! I love hearing what you guys think and how I can improve. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, or any of its characters. I do own any and all OC's used.**

June 2018

"I'm so old." Ana pants as her husband rolled off her. He pants softly,raising a brow.

"After that, you want to say your old? You certain don't feel old Mrs. Grey, nor do you look it." He said pulling her close. She blushed and slapped his chest playfully.

"It's just, our first baby boy is graduating high school today...I can't even comprehend. I feel like it was yesterday that I was holding his little body and letting him hold my finger." Ana's eyes got glossy. Christian smiled softly.

"Or teaching him how to play ball...time flies." He mumbled.

"I wish we had more time. Now he's gonna be going off to college...I'm going to miss my Teddy Bear." Ana let her tears roll down her face. Christian pulled her closer and rubbed her back gently. He kissed her forehead. Thinking of all the good times they have had with their eldest son. When he was first born, 18 years ago, Christian felt as though the world was finally full he had felt nothing but pure happiness.

The time Theo said "Dada" when Christian was feeding him baby treats, the time his popsicle fell and his feelings were hurt, the time they went on a bike ride together, all the sweet and proud memories of his son came to him and he smiled.

"Me too, but I'm sure proud of him." Christian said making Ana smile softly through her tears.

"Me too."

(Break)

Theodore grunts as his alarm goes off, yelling at him to wake up. He felt something wet on his face, he opened one of his blue grey eyes to see is large puppy looking at him, wagging her tail at him panting softly.

"Good Morning Red." He said pulling the dog down to give her some loving. The dogs wagged her tail happily and licked his face as well, whining with happiness and excitement. He let her go and she stood quickly and jumped off the bed and ran around his room then jumped back on the bed. The copper golden retriever then barked happily, getting in a playful position. Teddy laughed sitting up. "You're so cute girl." He said softly. She sat down and watched her friend remove his covers and swing his leg over the edge of his bed. He then grabbed his prosthetic, sitting next to the nightstand and did the proper process to put his leg on. Once happy with the feeling and results, he stood at his whole 6'2 stature.

"Let me go pee, then we can head out for our run ok?" He said to the dog as she jumped off the bed. Teddy opened his door and allowed her to walk out, to show that Teddy was awake, but also so Gail could let her out to pee.

(Break)

"Good Morning Mommy!" Cameron, the youngest grey said as he hugged his mom. She was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for her graduate and her other kids.

"Hi sweetheart, how did you sleep baby boy?" She asked the almost 11 year old. She hugged and kissed his head.

"Better, I didn't drink coke before I went to sleep this time…" he said with a half smile. She gave him a half smile looking at him.

"Good, we don't want another nightmare scare." She said thinking of when the boy drank two cans of coke before bed and had a dream that he was being chased down by Bugs Bunny.

"Can I help?" He asked watching her flip a pancake, standing next to her.

"Sure." She smiled. As a very sweaty Theo walked in, Red pants softly going to her water bowl to drink some of her water.

"Good Morning Mom." He said. "Hey Cam." He fist bumped his brother, then gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before going to get a water.

"Hello graduate. How are you?" She grinned looking at him. He literally looked like his father. Curly copper hair, his defined sculpted face, to sometimes his attitude. The only difference was his eyes had blue in the from Ana.

"I don't feel any different...maybe I have to hold my diploma to get my super powers." He teased as he flicked Cameron. The younger boy turned to attack his older brother. Theo laughed at the boys efforts to tackle him.

"Alright now, you two know you guys start rough housing, Cameron gets hurt and gets mad. Why don't you go shower up." Ana said in the mother tone, making the siblings stop. She gave a look to Teddy

"Fine, I'll be back." The eldest said walking out as the middle child came in.

"You smell." The freshly turned 16 year old said scooting away from her brother.

"Thank you, I call it 'El Sweat'." He said making her giggle making a face.

"Gross." She said walking into the kitchen. She smiled at her mom. "Hi hi." She said. The teen had light orange hair and light grey eyes. She was athletically thin because of cheerleading.

"Hello Phoebe my love," Ana hugged her and kissed her cheek. Phoebe smiled softly and started helping with breakfast.

(Break)

"Goodmorning Teddy." Camila, Teddy's best friend and long time girlfriend said over a FaceTime call. Teddy stood in the bathroom, freshly showered and shirtless.

"Goodmorning beautiful, you just woke up?" He asked looking at her sleepy face. The teen yawns softly, sitting up in her bed, her curly mane of a head, that she inherited from her Mexican father, Jose and black mother Faith, falling in her face.

"Yeah, I'm about to shower and get ready. We're supposed to be at the Event Center at 1...it's 10:38! Oh gosh." She said standing quickly.

"What?" He asked looking at the phone. He watched amused as the girl ignored the phone in her hand and had grabbed a punch of different things before walking towards her bathroom.

"I wanted to do my makeup and that's gonna take a hour. Shoot, baby, I'll call you back, I gotta move." She said turning on her bathroom light. Theo pouts at her making her giggle as she looked at her phone again.

"Can't you just stay on the phone with me. Point it at the ceiling so I won't see you…" he said, although he wouldn't mind seeing her naked. He's seen her breast before, but she was still a virgin and shy about these things.

"Fine; ya baby." She teased making him grin.

"I love you too." He grinned at her. She blushed then put her phone down to get ready for her boyfriends graduation.

(Break)

Theo looked at himself in his full body mirror. He wore black slacks with black dress shoes as well as a white button up and tie. He shaved his face clean and brushed his hair back with his fingers.

"Well we made it." He said to himself in the mirror. "Just think you could have died in December." He mumbled to himself, thinking of the car accident. Sometimes he could still hear the crashing sound of his car as it flipped, he could hear the scream of Camila as she cried in pain. He blinked back tears and looked at himself again. He wondered how his parents would have felt on this day if he had died. They probably would have been devastated. He sighed and shook his head. He was happy to lose a leg over his life.

He grabbed his cap and gown, that was a light blue color that represented their mascot, the Blue Jays, and smiled putting it on. He walked out his room, went down the stairs then went to the living room. Christian was standing wearing in suit, talking on the phone about a meeting. His back was turned to Theo, not realizing he was there.

"Dad…" Theo called him standing behind his father. Christian, hearing his child call for him turned and gasped looking at Theo.

"I'll call you back." He said then hung up. "Theo, look at you!" Christian grinned brightly holding his arms open. Theo chuckled and hugged his dad happily. He and his dad got along for the most part, but sometimes Theo didn't understand his actions. He ultimately felt closer to his mother, but he still loved his dad.

Sniffling Christian held Theo tighter as he thought of Theo as a little boy and now seeing the man he had become today. To think he was so upset at Ana and himself when he found out about the pregnancy. Now he had so much love for his son.

"Dad are you crying?" Theo asked pulling back slightly to see his dads grey eyes full of tears. Theo's eyes got watery looking at his father.

"I'm just so proud of you Theo, you've come a long way...especially since December, you've grown so much and I know you're going to do important things when you're on your own," Christian sniffled, his voice cracking as he smiled at Theo, a tear rolling down his face. Theo swallowed hard and nodded at his face as tears came to his eyes too. He's never seen his dad cry before, except when his siblings were born. But he expected him to cry then, this was shocking to the teen.

"Dad…" He said softly as another gasp came from behind them. There stood Ana wearing a cute white dress to match Theo and Christian. She stood frozen staring at Theo holding a camera. Now this was someone he expected to cry. He half smile and wiped his tears.

"Hi mom." He said and she bursted into tears. The two grey men laughed softly as Theo walked over to hug her. She hits him on his arm softly.

"Who told you that you could grow up?" She asked as tears continued to pour out of her eyes. He laughed softly.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. She giggled and wiped her tears.

"Lets go to the field to take pictures." She said and the trio made their way to the flower field to take pictures

(Break)

At the event center the seniors were graduating from, the family meet up with the Rodriguez's in front of the event center. Theodore walked up with his family and stopped his love. She grinned brightly seeing him. He walked a bit faster so he could get to her. He noticed she was wearing silver heels that made her caramel toned legs look like they could go on for days.

Before he could get closer, Camila couldn't take it, and walked to him quickly, she quickly jumped into his arms, embracing him happily. Theo laughed and hugged her close to him, kissing her cheek. He walked them to the side walk happily.

"Hello my handsome graduate." She said as he grinned, putting her down and kissing her neck. He held her close, hearing their parents greet each other.

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend." He closed his eyes, taking in her warmth that radiated out of her white dress that went to her knees and was wrapped in floral lace and her natural sweet scent. He pulled back and placed a quick peck on her lips since their parents were around. She smiled up at him, satisfied with the affection she received. She pulled back and grinned at him, before turning to his parents and gave them a hug as well.

"You look gorgeous Camila." Christian said smiling kindly at the teen as she pulled back from the hug. Watching her grow up, made it much easier for him to get used to her touch just like Teddy. He saw her a niece and was comfortable around her, just like he was her brother, Josh. Who wore his dreads down and was started to fill out with muscle due to football. He was standing next to his father, Jose, who walked up to Theo, with his wife Faith, as they congratulate him.

"Kate is here." Ana said watching as her best friend and her family walked over.

"Ana!" Kate grinned, she hugged her friend happily as Elliot grinned at Theo.

"What's up Nephew!" He grinned and hugged the teen happily.

Elliot had gained a little beer gut from all the beers he threw back, when he was younger, while Kate looked practically the same. A little older and hips a big wider from carrying two kids, but ultimately the same.

Their kids, Ava and Jr. Walked over behind their parents. Ava had her headphones in as Josh and Jr greeted each other since they were in the same grade.

Although a natural brunette, Ava bleached and dyed her hair blonde to for it to look more like Kate's. She wore a pink shirt and skinny jeans with heels. Jr. wore his his sunday best, along with Elliot. Kate wore a pants suit.

Theo counted basically everyone, except his Aunt Mia, who lived in Paris with her family, so wouldn't make it even if she wanted too, and his Grandma's Grace and Carla, and his Grandpa's Ray and Bob.

"Uh...where is Grandma and Grandpa?" He asked Ana.

"Ray is gonna be a little late, he got stuck in traffic, but don't worry, he'll be here. Carla...I'll call her. Christian, where is Grace?" Ana inquired pulling out her phone.

"I'll call her." He replied pulling out his phone. Theo pouted slightly when he felt a hand slip in his. He looked to see Camila smiling at him. He grinned and allowed her to pull him away from his family crowd.

They walked to a little tree that was by a bench. Camila grinned at him, letting his hand go and watching him with love in her eyes. Theo watched her curiously and grinned at her.

"Yes ma'am," He teased and put his hand on her waist, resting them above her back side. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and that I'm proud of you. Also, that I got a gift for you." She grinned. He cocked his head.

"A gift?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him with love.

"Uh huh." She grinned mischievously at him.

"Will I like it?"

"You better! I spent time on this." She laughed. He smiled at her laugh and leaned forward to capture her lips. The couple didn't notice Anastasia sneakily walking over and taking a picture of them. Theo pulled back at the sound of a camera, and looked over to see who disturbed his bliss. Camila blushed brightly at Ana.

"Mom!" He exclaimed, then two pulling away from each other. She grinned.

"I couldn't help it! You two are so cute!" She exclaimed. The couple blushed at the woman's words.

"Let me take another picture of you two." She said holding up her camera again. Teddy put his arm around Camila, pulling her to his side with a smile. They take a couple of pictures together. Happy to share this moment together.

(Break)

The graduation started with a speech from the principle then a speech from the valedictorian. By time it was time for the students to actually walk, the crowd was getting kind of restless, ready to see their graduates walk.

"This will be you next year." Jose hugged his daughter to his side as the students started to walk, reseving their GED's. She blushed slightly. Ana grinned at the girl.

"Don't worry, everything will work out smoothly for you." Ana said to the teen who looked a bit more nervous. She swallowed and nodded at Ana.

About 10 minutes into the graduation, it was finally time for the "Gs" to walk. Camila, Ana, Christian and Ray went to the front row to be able to get good pictures of their loved one.

"Grandpa!" Theo grinned from the line he was standing in. He grinned up at his family that stood at the rail, filling at taking pictures of him.

"I ran into some traffic, but nothing would keep me from seeing you graduate." Ray grinned happily at his grandson. Theo chuckled and smiled happily. He waved at them and continued to walk. When he got to the stage, Christian felt his heart swell. Grace grabbed his hand gently as a man said "Theodore Raymond Grey.." Ana and Camila cheered loudly as Christian stood with the rest of his family clapping loudly.

Tears rolled down Christians face as Theos face was projected on the big screen, the teen was smiling politely and as he shook hands with the principal and other faculty.

"That's my nephew!" Elliot yelled clapping happily, making people around them clap along.

(Break)

The Greys and Rodriguez's stood at the front, waiting for Theo to walk out the building. The ceremony was over, and everyone was just ready to eat. Theo included.

"There He is." Elliot Jr. said pointing to his cousin, who was looking around trying to find his family.

"Ted!" Ray called along with Grace. Teddy turned and grinned shyly, walking over. Grace walked over and hugged him tightly.

"My first grandson, I'm so proud." She said. "If Carrick we're here, he'd be proud too." She said about her husband to had passed due to cancer. Theo hugged her back and smiled softly.

"I know grandma." He said softly. She looked up at him and grinned pulling back. He turned to Ray and hugged his grandpa happily. Ray chuckled and hugged him back. Theo and Ray were very close out of all of his grandparents. Probably because they had the same name.

"I'm happy for you Theo. What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Let's eat. I'm starving." Theo said rubbing his stomach, then grabbed Camila's hand. Ana grinned.

"Do you want to go out to eat? Or cook at home?" She asked as some male students grinned at Theo.

"Theo! Are you gonna come to the party?" One asked.

"What party?" He asked.

"Its tomorrow at the lake. You should come, it's a graduation party. You can bring Camila though, even if she hasn't graduated yet." He replied.

"Uh...I'll text you." Theo said, making the teens leave. Theo turned back to his parents as they started walking toward their vehicles. Christian and Ana held hands as they walked.

"One down," Ana said softly squeezing a Christians hand gently.

"Two more to go." He finished and kissed Ana cheek gently making her grin.

 **And there you gave it. Theodore Raymond is out of school, if you want to know what happens at the party, if hey decide to go to the party, or if you have questions in general like "why does he only have one leg? Who is Camila?" Go on over to The Marvelous Adventures of the Strong Man and the Squish. Your questions will most likely be answered there. If you have any other questions, don't be scared to review it or simple PM me.**

 **I have social media if you want to follow me on any of them:**

 **Twitter: AdriJ254**

 **Snapchat: adriloves2194**

 **Instagram: adri_is_me**

 **YouTube: Misticalbabe123**

 **I hope you guys have a good day, a good night or a good whatever, and I'll talk to you guys later! Byyyeeee**

 **~Adri**


End file.
